


Are You Lonesome Tonight?

by rorywilliaws



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Kind of fluffy, TenRose - Freeform, hints of sadness - like the whole story
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywilliaws/pseuds/rorywilliaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ele se sentia tão sozinho. A noite com suas estrelas brilhava lá fora, e uma estranha luz iluminava o ambiente. Ele descansou a cabeça na palma da mão, sentando-se pesadamente no sofá, e tudo mudou. Quando ele a ergueu novamente, ela estava lá. Rose, sua Rose."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Lonesome Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor Who e seus personagens não são de minha autoria, eu apenas peguei emprestado.  
> O título vem da música de mesmo nome do Elvis Presley, Are You Lonesome Tonight? (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9XVdtX7uSnk)

_You know someone said that the world's a stage_  
_And each must play a part._  
_Fate had me playing in love you as my sweet heart._  
_Act one was when we met, I loved you at first glance_

A casa dela parecia a mesma. A sala dela parecia a mesma. Anos haviam passado, e tudo era tão igual. Os mesmos móveis, os mesmo quadros, os mesmos vizinho. Ainda assim, tão vazio e frio.

Quanto tempo fazia que ele não entrava naquele mesmo cômodo por aquela mesma porta grande e pesada mas estranhamente pintada de azul? Pareciam décadas, milênios, eras geológicas, e ainda assim segundos. Eles estavam pelo menos no mesmo século? Não foi em 1798? Não foi em 436 antes de Cristo? Não foi quando estávamos em Pangeia?

Foi há três anos. Oh, sim, eles tinham tomado café da manhã juntos, tinha sido torradas com geleia e suco de laranja, e ela tinha ido visitar sua mãe enquanto ele passava no hospital para checar um paciente. Nenhum dos dois voltou naquele dia.

Desde então, tudo aquilo parecia sem propósito na sala. Quem sentaria naquelas cadeiras? Que sussurros as paredes ouviriam se não havia mais quem sussurrar e nem para quem sussurrar qualquer coisa?

Ele se sentia tão sozinho. A noite com suas estrelas brilhava lá fora, e uma estranha luz iluminava o ambiente. Ele descansou a cabeça na palma da mão, sentando-se pesadamente no sofá, e tudo mudou. Quando ele a ergueu novamente, ela estava lá. Rose, sua Rose, tão linda de novo.

Ela também não esperava vê-lo ali. Seus pés a trouxeram por engano novamente aquela casa, e quando os olhos brilhantes fixaram nela e transbordaram de amor, ela não aguentou.

Rose parecia tão bonita, os três anos não haviam a afetado em praticamente nada, o mesmo sorriso enorme, os mesmos lindos e macios cabelos loiros, o mesmo olhar doce. Ela, talvez, parecesse ainda mais bonita, ainda mais apaixonante. Não importa quanto tempo passasse, John seria sempre apaixonado por ela, por aquela doce criatura que estendia os braços para ele.

John não viu quando seus pés a levaram até ela, e só tomou alguma consciência de si quando seus braços a seguravam contra si, forte, uma força que ele nem sabia que tinha, e seus lábios derramavam palavras de amor e dor e saudade, totalmente aleatórias e ainda mais sinceras.

Nenhum dos dois soube como exatamente aquela música começou a tocar, ou quando de repente eles estavam balançando suavemente pela sala, mas eles estavam. E parecia tão bom, bom como nunca mais havia sido.

A cada passo, toneladas de pura dor eram retiradas do coração deles. John podia sorrir de volta, e era tão bom ver aquele sorriso aberto e feliz no rosto dela.

– Eu senti sua falta, meu amor. – ele deixou escapar encarando os olhos grandes e brilhantes dela.

– E eu, a sua John. Nada é igual sem você por perto. Eu me sentia tão sozinha... – ela confessou.

– E você se sente solitária essa noite? – ele perguntou.

– Não, não mesmo. – ela sorriu ainda mais, se é que isso era possível, e ele sorriu também e no fim eram ambos dois idiotas sorrindo, grogues de felicidade, um para o outro.

Ela não lembrava porque nunca mais havia voltado ali, ou para os braços daquele que era o amor de sua vida. Rose sabia que havia passado muito tempo sozinha, no escuro talvez, no frio talvez, mas era tudo tão borrado. E todo esse tempo... Era muito, mas parecia pouco. Ela não sabia explicar

Era como se ela só pudesse estar viva, se sentir viva, quando ela estava perto dele. A realidade era muito parecida com isso, ela só estava realmente viva e completa quando ao lado de John.

No fundo da mente de John, algo o cutucava. O porquê de eles terem passado tanto tempo separados, gentilmente sendo contido. Ele queria lembrar, e ao mesmo tempo, não, mas algo não permitia essa lembrança voltar.

Nenhum deles cogitou sequer perguntar para o outro o que havia acontecido: tocar nesse assunto era um risco a assumir, e eles não queriam deixar esse momento escapar. O acordo silencioso de apenas estar ali foi respeitado porque, no fundo dos seus corações, não importava quem começou a briga ou saiu de casa ou qualquer outra coisa. O importante mesmo era estarem ali. Não foi tudo um mal entendido?

Se a vida é um palco e tudo mais, uma peça, ambos sabiam que o primeiro ato era se apaixonar a primeira vista. Aconteceu, eles atuaram com maestria nessa parte. Mas o que era o segundo?

E eles ainda dançavam suavemente pela sala, como em um sonho, aquela doce e triste balada ainda vinda de lugar nenhum os embalando. Tocava em suas mentes, ao mesmo tempo e a mesma música.

– Oh querida, eu te amo tanto, tanto, eu te amo. – ele repetia como um mantra, e ela espelhava. Era verdade.

Eles se beijavam, bem suavemente, como um teste na primeira vez. Era real, eles podiam sentir-se contra si. A umidade, a maciez, a vontade, era tudo de verdade ali. Então se beijaram novamente, mais profundamente dessa vez, e então de novo, até perderem a conta.

E então, só mais uma vez, só uma vez bem pequeninha, só para nunca ser de verdade o último.

Se aquilo era uma mentira, ele pensou, era melhor nunca saber a verdade. Viver naquelas mentiras parecia tão melhor que com o vazio o circundando, ele no centro do palco, a luz dramaticamente em cima de si, pronto para o grand finale.

Ele não viu que era exatamente o que acontecia, e aquele era o fim do ato primeiro mais uma vez.

As luzes ao redor deles suavemente diminuíam, o cômodo desaparecendo até restar apenas uma sala escura, vazia e sem fim, a música ainda tocando e eles tão perdidos um no outro. A solidão que por tanto tempo assombrou-os havia finalmente ido embora.

As bocas eram suaves enquanto aquela alegria ainda dos dopava. Seus sorrisos rasgavam seus rostos, e toda aquela felicidade era simplesmente contagiante. Mas não tinha ninguém ali para ser contagiado. E, logo, não havia ninguém ali  _de fato_.

As cortinas fechavam para os olhos abrirem. E então, ele estava sozinho num quarto escuro e estranho, o vento gelado entrando pelas janelas e balançando as cortinas, encharcado de suor. E Rose estava morta novamente.

_Now the stage is bare and I'm standing there_  
_With emptiness all around_  
_And if you won't come back to me_  
_Then make them bring the curtain down._

**Author's Note:**

> No nyah, isso foi um presente de aniversário a uma amiga.


End file.
